El misterio de tus ojos
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Los ojos Ray guardan muchos misterios. Misterios que Emma desea descubrir. [Semi-AU]


Desde que era pequeña, había sido curiosa con aquellas cosas que no entendía o no comprendía bien o para nada; sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo, además de las pistas para finalmente ser libres, había algo que llamó su atención.

Como si su curiosidad se tratase de un foco apagado que fue inmediatamente encendido.

¿Y ahora de qué se trataba? Fácil.

Era sobre los ojos de Ray, específicamente, el color que estos tenían.

Pues algunas veces había notado que estos tenían un color parecido al carboncillo, o era parecido a los días nublados o eran oscuros y casi del color de ojos que los de Mamá. Incluso siendo del mismo color que los de Mamá.

Luego tomaban una tonalidad café o café oscuro, incluso verde oscuro.

Comenzó a preguntarse a qué se debía ese cambio. ¿Por qué el color de ojos de Ray era constante y no estático? Así como ella o los demás.

¿Por qué siempre cambiaba el color de sus ojos?

Recordaba que el color de los ojos de Ray eran oscuros, negros, en aquellos tiempos donde vivían en Grace Field. Incluso desde que ellos eran pequeños, recordaba que sus ojos eran de un color oscuro, aunque luego estos cambiaban a gris.

Pero nuevamente, volvían a ser oscuros. Incluso más oscuros cuando Norman fue cosechado.

¿Estrés? ¿Depresión? ¿Cansancio? ¿Emociones fuertes?

Si de emociones fuertes hablaban, entonces podría contar: la persecución luego de salir de Grace Field, cuando ella fue secuestrada y obligada a participar en los macabros juegos de Goldy Pond, la revolución en Goldy Pond y el cómo estuvo por morir en garras de Lewis.

Y hasta podría contar la de cuando huyeron del refugio, el sacrificio de Yugo y Lucas, el reencuentro con Norman, la partida hacia los 7 muros, el enfrentamiento contra la reina Legravalima.

Solamente de recordarlo, le daba escalofríos, no agradables.

Si hacía ese recuento, en casi todas esas veces y otras más, sí habían experimentado fuertes emociones. Y por lo que había investigado en el "internet" del mundo humano, existían varias opciones:

El estado de ánimo puede afectar el color de ojos.

El contenido de melanina y la edad.

Alimentación "viva" y limpieza corporal de toxinas.

El maquillaje y las prendas de vestir.

La luz solar y el lugar de residencia.

El "aclaramiento" del color de ojos.

Personas con ojos camaleónicos.

Si era sincera, la primera opción era la más creíble. Aunque no parecía aplicar con ella, ella seguía teniendo los ojos de color esmeralda y Norman, pues… había veces en las que sus ojos tenían ciertos toques violeta, pero sólo a veces.

Tal vez para Norman sí aplicaba eso de que el estado de ánimo afectaba el color de ojos. Sí, lo más probable.

Pero no estábamos hablando de Norman, estábamos hablando de Ray; así que la primera opción ya no interesaba, tal vez la de personas con ojos camaleónicos encajaba más con Ray.

Sí, tal vez.

De hecho, era la que más sentido tenía si lo pensaba detenidamente. Entonces, ¿Eso significaba que Ray era único?

Pues había leído que personas con ojos camaleónicos eran únicas, que el poder cambiar el color de ojos de forma natural no era una enfermedad pero que no se había investigado mucho sobre eso, además de que aquello, no era hereditario.

Eso resultaba ser una lástima… Le encantaría que uno de sus hijos heredase algo así.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasó? – preguntó Ray, al verla echada en el sofá de la sala con un aura deprimente. Pues anteriormente había estado murmurando quién sabe qué y luego se había puesto así.

Se sintió apenado de que un hábito suyo como ese se le háyase pegado. Parecía que sí se pegaban algunos hábitos de tu pareja.

-Nada… Sólo quería resolver el misterio de tus ojos. – le respondió Emma, con un puchero, mirándolo. Él la miró confundido.

\- ¿El misterio de mis ojos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Emma se levantó de donde estaba y con pasos determinados fue hasta él, tomándole el rostro. Sorprendiéndolo.

-Llegué a la conclusión de que posees ojos camaleónicos. Lo cual es una condición única en la que una persona puede cambiar sus ojos de color de forma natural… ¡Eres único, Ray!

No pudo evitar ruborizarse por sus palabras, aunque más que nada, porque le había dicho único. No, él no debería estarse sonrojando por estas cosas, era Emma quien lo decía, y ella era así.

-Pero no parece ser hereditario, y yo quería que nuestros hijos pudieran tenerlo.

No, ya no podía con esto.

\- ¿Eh? Ray, ¿Estás bien? Estás muy rojo… - no pudo terminar, pues Ray le estaba jalando las mejillas. Aunque el rojo seguía muy presente en sus mejillas.

-No digas eso tan a la ligera, Emma.

\- ¡Pero es la verdad! – dijo Emma, de forma inentendible, obviamente.

Y mientras Emma y Ray tenían su pequeña discusión, Cris y Jemima miraba detrás del sofá. No veían la hora de tener más miembros en la familia.


End file.
